


Хэллоуин закончился

by qazanostra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 10:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12629481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qazanostra/pseuds/qazanostra
Summary: Что есть – реальность, а что есть – вымысел?





	Хэллоуин закончился

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана в 2011-м году. Переношу сюда в связи с угрозой краха дайри.  
> P.S. Не бечено в 2011-м и не будет :)

У Сэма кружится голова.

Он с силой зажмуривается и снова открывает глаза. Голос Дина доносится словно сквозь вату.

\- Это – реальность. Ты слышишь?

\- Да, - судорожно кивает Сэм, продолжая сжимать пальцы. Бинт в крови, боль невыносимая, но он не останавливается. Он хочет сбросить с себя этот груз. Он хочет быть полезным. Он хочет снова стать нормальным. – Да.

В ушах продолжает гулко стучать пульс, но Сэм бежит вслед за Дином. Им надо работать. Эти твари на свободе, их много и чёрт знает, как их убить. Всё потом. Все проблемы потом. Сейчас он может сосредоточиться на деле, и пока это так, он хочет участвовать в охоте.

Туман перед глазами постепенно рассеивается. Они подъезжают к дому Бобби. 

\- О, нет, - выдыхает Дин.

О доме теперь напоминает только обгоревший фасад. Дин кивает Сэму, и они разделяются.

\- Бобби! – кричит Сэм. – Бобби!

Он не верит в происходящее. Дом, который был чуть ли не последним оплотом сопротивления во времена Апокалипсиса, теперь уничтожен. Возможно, что человек, заменивший им отца, мёртв. Но Сэм старается об этом не думать.

\- Бобби!

Совсем не думать не получается. Сэма мучают сомнения. Люцифер говорит, что всё это – пытка. Дин говорит, что Люцифер – галлюцинация. И Сэм не знает, кому верить. Он хочет верить брату, но боится, что окажется неправ. И в этот момент, когда весь его мир трещит и разваливается на куски, ему нужно твёрдое основание, нечто, на что можно опереться. Он опирался на друзей и этот дом. Это всё, что у него есть. И он не хочет это терять.

\- Бобби!

\- Винчестеры. Я польщён.

Приторно сладкий голос левиафана заставляет Сэма вздрогнуть. Краем глаза он замечает брата. Выстрел. Никакого эффекта. Тело само реагирует на приближающуюся опасность. Адреналин впрыскивается в кровь, и Сэм блокирует удары и бьёт в ответ. Он борется за жизнь изо всех сил.

\- Сейчас! – кричит он брату.

Дин жмёт на кнопку, и автомобиль падает на левиафана. Сэм не видит, что в итоге произошло с тварью. Он теряет сознание от удара по голове.

Впрочем, не совсем теряет. Он чувствует лёгкость и тупую боль в висках. Весь мир окрашивается в молочно-белые тона с красными прожилками. Голос Дина снова доносится издалека. Сэм открывает глаза и видит Люцифера. Он не хочет его видеть. Он убеждает себя, что ему это только кажется. Он кричит: «Убирайся!». Эта мысль эхом отдаётся в его голове. Сэм чувствует, как слабеет. Его начинает трясти. Такое состояние ему не нравится, но организм его мнения не спрашивает. 

Под истерический писк кардиомонитора Сэм проваливается в пустоту.

***

Он открывает глаза.

Затхлость тёмного помещения вбивается в нос видимой даже в тусклом освещении пылью. Сэм содрогается от стойкого ощущения дежа-вю. Ему сложно пошевелиться, тело словно в цемент замуровали. Он слышит хриплое дыхание брата справа и с трудом поворачивает голову. Становится страшно. А когда на него смотрят холодные голубые глаза с маленькой чёрной крапинкой на радужке, Сэм вспоминает. Это помещение, этого человека, эту ситуацию. Всё.

\- Ну, как я выгляжу? 

Этого человека он когда-то застрелил. Он думал, что делает ему одолжение. Он думал, что спасает мир. Теперь он понимает, что в том поступке больше жестокости, чем благородства. Хотя в любом случае это его ошибка. Его недочёт. Он был плохим человеком, но хорошим охотником. И он не выполнил свою работу. Теперь наступило время исправлять ошибки.

Сэм действует на адреналине. Он рвётся, пытаясь освободиться от паутины и помочь брату. Весь мир становится чётким до безобразия. Сэм успевает подмечать совершенно ненужные детали интерьера, седые волосинки на голове арахны, грязь на куртке Дина. В одно мгновение он выхватывает мачете из чьих-то рук и рубит наотмашь, привычным движением снося голову. Становится тошно от того, на сколько это всё привычно.

А потом адреналин уходит. Сэм лихорадочно соображает, почему он переживает этот момент словно не в первый раз. Будто это уже когда-то с ним случалось. В голове сплывают чьи-то слова: «это – реальность». Он видит Дина, а рядом с ним Люцифера. Через секунду наваждение рассеивается, оставляя после себя лишь неприятный осадок. Ещё через секунду он уже и не помнит, что именно видел. 

\- Тебе что-нибудь принести?

\- А ты что – мой официант? 

Слова слетают с губ раньше, чем Сэм успевает о них подумать. Вся эта речь кажется до боли знакомой. К горлу подкатывает комок. Сэм чувствует, что что-то должно произойти. Что-то нехорошее. Он собирается сказать об этом Дину, но не успевает. Он даже договорить предыдущее предложение не успевает.

\- Если я такое здесь натворил, кто знает…

И воздух застревает в горле. Сэм падает, не в силах контролировать своё тело. Только словно сквозь вату слышит испуганный голос брата:

\- Сэмми? Сэм!

Под гулкое эхо, гуляющее в его голове, Сэм проваливается в пустоту.

***

Он открывает глаза.

В его камере темно и сыро. Изо рта валит пар. Сэм глубоко вздыхает, и холодный воздух проникает в лёгкие связкой острых ножей. Он начинает кашлять и чувствует солоноватый привкус во рту. Вот чего для полного счастья не хватало, так это заработать туберкулёз. Как будто адских пыток ему мало! 

Сэм чувствует движение. С правой стороны материализуется Люцифер. Он улыбчив и дружелюбен. Впрочем, он всегда улыбчив и дружелюбен, и от этого порой хочется удавиться. Люциферу в клетке хорошо, он у себя дома. Он всячески строит из себя радушного хозяина. Правда, у него странные представления о радушии. 

Вместо приветствия, каждое утро Сэм получает ожоги спины третьей степени. На завтрак Люцифер готовит ему стандартный набор из трёх скальпелей разной степени заточки, двенадцати тонких игл и шёлкового шарфа издевательского розового цвета, которым его умело душат. Ближе к обеду в меню добавляются крюки, на которых Сэм болтается до самого вечера. К концу дня фантазия у Люцифера обычно разгуливается во всю, и ужин поражает изобилием самых изощрённых пыток. 

Изредка заявляется Михаил. Но он обычно не встревает, когда Люцифер занят делом. Пару раз, правда, он тоже пробовал на Сэме свои варианты пыток, но в основном просто наблюдает. Извращенец, думает Сэм.

С очередным приступом боли в его сознание вдруг прорывается знакомый голос: «это – реальность». Сэм встряхивает головой и долю секунды видит рядом со своим палачом Дина. Силуэт растворяется словно мираж, и Сэм опять кричит от боли.

\- Что-то ты сегодня тихий, - бормочет Люцифер, и на Сэма вновь находит ощущение дежа-вю. Оно сбивает с ног, и парень обязательно рухнул бы, если бы его крепко не держали цепи. 

Сэм пытается вспомнить, где и когда он мог уже всё это видеть. Он концентрирует взгляд на инструментах, которые лежат на столе, и снова слышит голос брата: «Сэмми? Сэм!». Он удивлённо моргает и совсем забывает вскрикнуть, когда Люцифер вонзает в его живот мачете по самую рукоятку. 

Я схожу с ума, думает Сэм. Дожили. Он в Аду, и крыша медленно начинает сползать.

Но почему именно дежа-вю? Разве он уже это видел? 

Сэм глядит на Люцифера, размышляя, не расспросить ли его об этом. Но не успевает.

Под собственное хриплое дыхание Сэм проваливается в пустоту.

***

Он открывает глаза.

Стены бледно-голубого цвета похожи на поверхность озера. Сэм пробует на них подуть, и от его дыхания по ним прокатывается лёгкая рябь. Забавно, думает Сэм. Но ему снова кажется, что он видит эту комнату не в первый раз. Тёмно-синие штаны и белая больничная рубашка напоминают ему какую-то психиатрическую лечебницу. Это странно, думает Сэм. Он пытается вспомнить хоть что-нибудь, но получается с трудом. Глаза закрываются сами собой, и мерное покачивание стен лишь больше убаюкивает.

\- Ты в порядке? – голос Дина раскатывается эхом по комнате, заставляя стены вибрировать.

Сэм пытается сосредоточиться на брате. Ему с трудом удаётся подобрать слова. Язык заплетается, а слова бегают по стенам подобно гигантским водомеркам. 

\- Нет, я не в порядке, - Сэм сначала хочет сказать про дежа-вю, но мысли путаются, и он говорит совсем другое: - Я… Я в улёте…

Стены зашевелились от его слов, и Сэм прикрывает глаза, чтобы не укачало. В голове галдят мысли. В этом гомоне он улавливает какие-то обрывки: «это – реальность»… «Сэмми? Сэм!»… «Что-то ты сегодня тихий»…

Сэм пытается сосредоточиться. Он должен сказать Дину что-то очень важное. Он должен предупредить его, о том… О чём? Мысль снова убегает от него. Сэм усиленно пытается сосредоточиться и вспоминает про охоту. Он хватает брата за руку.

\- Дин, доктор не был рейфом. 

Его начинает нести. Он всё говорит и говорит, и сам с трудом понимает смысл сказанных слов. Дин не обижается. Он видит, что Сэм накачан успокоительным. И оно так расслабляет…

\- Ты – мой брат, и я тебя люблю.

Сэм искренне сжимает руку Дина. Он думает, что эти слова обязательно нужно произнести. Сэм удивляется, когда видит, что эта фраза прыгает Дину на кончик носа. Она похожа на гусеницу, и Сэм щёлкает брата по носу, отправляя её в свободный полёт. Фраза летит и ударяется об стену, превращаясь в бабочку. Дин удивлённо смотрит на брата. Глаза Сэма постепенно закрываются.

Под мерное раскачивание стен Сэм проваливается в пустоту.

***

Он открывает глаза.

Ну сколько можно? Эти сны просто сводят его с ума. Он постоянно бегает, стреляет, зашивает раны или вправляет вывихи. Иногда всё сразу. И ладно бы только это. Это не было бы проблемой, если бы его напарник во сне был бы абстрактным человеком. Так нет же! Это какой-то там топ-менеджер или ещё кто из верхушки! Как? Ну как он мог присниться, если до этого они ни разу не встречались?

Сэм потирает переносицу. Телефон звенит безостановочно, но он не берёт трубку. Ему кажется, что это не его место и не его жизнь. И уж тем более не его телефон. Он откидывается на спинку стула и устало смотрит на табличку с именем. «Сэм Вессон». Смешно звучит.

К концу дня от долгого сидения затекает спина и сводит плечи. Сэм разминается как перед боксёрским поединком и направляется к лифтам. Скоро он будет дома, выпьет горячего шоколада или холодного виски и отключится на диване. Слишком мало времени прошло после его расставания с Мэдисон, и он ещё не привык спать один в постели. На диване – запросто. Даже сидя за столом легко. Иногда Сэму кажется, что он способен заснуть и стоя. Но вот на нормальной мягкой кровати это получается далеко не всегда. 

Сэм вдавливает кнопку вызова лифта и в ожидании постукивает ногой. Прикрыв глаза, он неожиданно слышит чьи-то голоса: «это – реальность»… «Сэмми? Сэм!» Он резко открывает глаза и оглядывается по сторонам. Никого рядом нет.

С лёгким звоном открываются двери лифта. Сэм заходит в кабину и в толпе народа видит того самого менеджера, с которым он во сне так лихо расправляется с нечистью. Сэм отворачивается и смотрит на своё отражение в металлических дверях лифта. Ещё один голос врывается в его сознание: «Что-то ты сегодня тихий…» Сэм украдкой оглядывается по сторонам. Никто, кроме него, не слышал это. Он начинает всерьёз задумываться над тем, чтобы посетить психолога.

На одном из этажей пассажиры лифта выходят, и Сэм остаётся в кабине с тем самым менеджером. 

\- Можно задать вам вопрос? – произносит Сэм прежде, чем успевает себя остановить. 

\- Послушай, старик, я не из этих, - менеджер неловко отводит взгляд, не желая продолжать беседу. 

Но Сэм уже не хочет останавливаться. Он продолжает расспрашивать и почему-то рассказывает о своих снах. Правда, ему хватает ума не говорить, что конкретно он видел. Менеджер сперва недоумённо на него смотрит, потом отводит взгляд, и, в конце концов, перебивает.

\- Ты уж как-то слишком откровенен.

Сэм вздыхает и клянёт себя за несдержанность. Менеджер поспешно ретируется, оставляя его одного. Сэм устало вползает в метро и едет домой. Уже собираясь ложиться спать, он стоит в ванной и смотрит в зеркало. Тихий голос в голове спрашивает: «ты в порядке?»

\- В порядке ли я? – переспрашивает вслух Сэм. – Я слышу голоса и пристаю к прохожим с расспросами о призраках. Это, по-твоему, нормально? Ай, не отвечай, - махнув своему отражению, он выходит из ванной и направляется к старому дивану. Два глотка виски помогут забыть странное ощущение дежа-вю.

Под лёгкое жжение в пищеводе Сэм проваливается в пустоту.

***

Он открывает глаза.

Сердце бешено колотится в груди, когда он слышит эту песню.

\- Проснись и пой, Сэмми! 

Дин улыбается во все тридцать два зуба и делает музыку громче. Ему весело, и он никак не может взять в толк, почему Сэм практически молчит. А Сэм устал. Он чертовски устал каждый вторник объяснять Дину, что заперт во временной петле. И он искренне ненавидит слово «дежа-вю».

\- Как в «Дне сурка»? – брату весело, а Сэм уже не обращает на это внимания.

\- Неважно. Я не могу это остановить.

Он переживает этот день раз за разом, и нет ничего смешного в смерти Дина. Он пытается вырваться, просит брата о помощи, но видит неверие в его глазах. Он убеждает Дина в своей правоте, они пытаются решить эту проблему. Но, что бы они ни пытались сделать, в конце концов, Дин погибает. И Сэм просто не может больше этого выносить. Изо дня в день. Из вторника во вторник. Практически вечно.

Сэму кажется, что он сошёл с ума. Он знает всех в этом чёртовом кафе по именам, в курсе их увлечений и грязных секретов, выучил меню наизусть и не понимает, почему слышит в голове голос Дина: «это – реальность». Какая, к чёрту, реальность? Это сумасшедший дом какой-то.

И совсем не весело. Сэм начинает злиться на Дина, который оборачивает всё в шутку. Его бесит вся эта ситуация, ухмылка брата, голоса в голове. Он уже не обращает внимания на тихое эхо «Сэмми? Сэм!», гуляющее в его голове как раз в тот момент, когда Дин пережёвывает бекон. Подсознание трубит тревогу, пытаясь о чём-то предупредить владельца, но Сэм в упор его не замечает, пытаясь сосредоточиться на решении насущных проблем.

«Что-то ты сегодня тихий…»

Отвали, шизофрения, мысленно огрызается Сэм.

«Ты в порядке?»

Заткнёшься или нет? 

Они с Дином идут по улице, и Сэм знает всё, что должно случиться. Вот лает собака. Вот дедок не может найти ключи. Вот блондинка с кипой листовок. Дин резко останавливается и бросается вслед за девушкой. Сэм растерянно смотрит ему вслед, отмечая для себя ещё одну деталь в этом бесконечном вторнике. Подсознание отметило это событие совершенно неуместной репликой «Ты уж как-то слишком откровенен». Сэм нахмурился, не понимая о чём речь. Но Дин не даёт сосредоточиться на мысли, вручая ему листовку. Сэм берёт бумажку и бежит вслед за девушкой. Но не успевает даже поздороваться, как вдруг земля начинает уходить из-под ног.

Под шелест бумаги на ветру Сэм проваливается в пустоту.

***

Он открывает глаза.

\- Сэм, Эва пропала.

Он моментально просыпается. В этом чёртовом городке они должны держаться вместе. Но после того, что наговорил ему Желтоглазый, Сэм начинает опасаться окружающих. Тем не менее, он бродит среди пустующих домов в поисках девушки. Поднимается ветер, и в шелесте деревьев Сэм слышит голос брата: «это – реальность». Он останавливается и судорожно пытается поймать эту мысль за хвост. Где он мог это слышать? Услужливое подсознание подсовывает ему картинку заброшенного склада, где Дин стоит рядом с каким-то человеком. Опять видение, думает Сэм. Он решает рассказать об этом брату.

Крики привлекают его внимание. Добравшись до дома, он видит мёртвого Энди и догадывается, кто в этом виновен. Ему становится противно от того, как низко опустилась Эва, и он почти не сожалеет о её смерти.

Сэм решает, что пора выбираться. Из-за раздавшегося в голове «Сэмми? Сэм!» он не сразу замечает, что задумал Джейк. Пролетев несколько метров и ударившись о забор, Сэм не удивляется, когда на смену этому голосу приходит другой: «что-то ты сегодня тихий», а затем словно слышит беспокойство брата «ты в порядке?». Сотрясение, думает Сэм.

Джейк наступает на него, пытаясь убедить, что сильнее и сможет одолеть демона. «Ты уж как-то слишком откровенен» - всплывает сказанная когда-то Дином фраза. Забавно, но Сэм не может вспомнить, когда Дин такое говорил. Впрочем, он не может сосредоточиться на этой мысли. Соперник атакует, и он вынужден бить в ответ. И когда Джейк лежит перед ним, Сэма сражает чувство дежа-вю. Внезапно он видит брата, сидящего на кровати и напевающего «Азию». «Проснись и пой, Сэмми!» - слышит Сэм его голос и понимает, что раз этого ещё не было, значит, будет. А это означает, что они оба смогут отсюда выбраться живыми. И Сэм опускает железную палку, которой собирался ударить соперника.

\- Сэмми!

Сэм оборачивается и понимает, что в этот раз ему не померещилось.

\- Дин! Ты приехал!

Сэм хочет рассказать, что у него были странные видения. Он хочет поделиться с ним тем, что выяснил у Желтоглазого. Но сейчас он просто чертовски рад, что брат приехал. Теперь можно как в детстве – думать, что Дин защитит его от всех опасностей. И он улыбается.

\- Сэм! Нет!

Сэм не сразу понимает, отчего Дин срывается на бег. Постепенно он осознаёт, что слабеющие ноги, угасающее сознание и острая боль в спине связаны между собой. Он пугается и хочет попросить Дина помочь. Но слова застревают в голе, мешая дышать. Сэм чувствует, что Дин крепко держит его. До него словно сквозь вату доносятся слова, за смыслом сказанного он уже и не пытается уследить.

Под успокаивающий голос брата Сэм проваливается в пустоту.

***

События разворачиваются перед его глазами, словно кто-то поставил фильм на ускоренный просмотр. 

Картинки мелькают, сменяя друг друга. Сэм с трудом улавливает обрывки фраз и смысл происходящего. От мельтешения в глазах его укачивает и к горлу подкатывает тошнота. Сэма трясёт, когда он понимает, что это не обычный вещий сон, какие у него случались раньше. Он не понимает многого, но изо всех сил старается запомнить. 

Сэм видит Дина, до боли сжимающего его ладонь. «Это – реальность» - говорит Дин, и Сэм ему верит. Он пытается прогнать наваждение и сам терзает раненую руку. Он чувствует, что должен верить брату. Он цепляется за эту мысль потому, что это всё, что ему осталось.

Сэм видит Дина на фоне деревянного потолка. «Сэмми? Сэм!» - зовёт Дин, и Сэм пытается удержаться за его голос. Он борется изо всех сил, пытаясь не дать темноте поглотить его. Он чувствует, что должен противостоять этой слабости, сбившей его с ног. Он цепляется за эту мысль потому, что иначе его ждёт Ад.

Сэм видит Дина, который мерцает словно мираж. «Что-то ты сегодня тихий» - раздаётся голос Люцифера, и Сэм понимает, что ему привиделось. Он сжимает зубы, чтобы не закричать от боли и бессилия. Он чувствует, что когда-нибудь ему воздастся за терпение. Он цепляется за эту мысль потому, что иначе сойдёт с ума.

Сэм видит Дина, с тревогой глядящего на него. «Ты в порядке?» - спрашивает Дин, и Сэм не знает, что ответить. Он старается удержаться на плаву среди покачивающихся стен. Он чувствует, что нужен брату на охоте. Он цепляется за эту мысль потому, что хочет исправить ошибки.

Сэм видит Дина, напряжённо жмущего кнопки лифта. «Ты уж как-то слишком откровенен» - говорит Дин, и Сэм замолкает. Он тяжело вздыхает и идёт домой. Он чувствует, что скоро его монотонная жизнь изменится. Он цепляется за эту мысль потому, что ему больше не может так жить.

Сэм видит Дина, завязывающего шнурки. «Проснись и пой, Сэмми!» - напевает Дин, и Сэм до боли кусает губы. Он всей душой ненавидит вторники. Он чувствует, что должен разорвать эту временную петлю. Он цепляется за эту мысль потому, что иначе пустит себе пулю в голову.

Сэм видит Дина, бегущего к нему. «Сэм! Нет!» - кричит Дин, и Сэм падает на колени. Он пытается сосредоточиться на голосе брата. Он чувствует, что должен продержаться ещё немного, чтобы Дин ему помог. Он цепляется за эту мысль потому, что иначе просто умрёт.

Он открывает глаза.

В полумраке комнаты он чувствует рядом Джессику. Он дома, и от этой мысли теплеет на душе. Ему приснился очередной кошмар, каких он видел тысячи – как во сне, так и наяву. Через несколько мгновений сюжет сна начинает стираться из памяти. Сэм научился не помнить ночные кошмары. Да и зачем это? В конце концов, Хэллоуин закончился. 

А это значит – никаких монстров.


End file.
